


[PODFIC] don't wanna let you down (but i know i will)

by downthedarkpath



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Time Skips, mama puffy, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downthedarkpath/pseuds/downthedarkpath
Summary: podfic of don't wanna let you down (but i know i will)“When you grow up, big and strong,” she starts slowly, lifting a hand to cup the boy’s small face, “promise me you’ll go on to do amazing things, alright? You’ll take everything you learn and put it to good use. Change the world for the better, yeah?”
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[PODFIC] don't wanna let you down (but i know i will)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [don't wanna let you down (but i know i will)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832798) by [crimsvn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsvn/pseuds/crimsvn). 



**don't wanna let you down (but i know i will)**

**Text:** [don't wanna let you down (but i know i will)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832798)

**Author:** [crimsvn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsvn)

**Podficcer:** [downthedarkpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downthedarkpath)

**Length:** 29:12

**Listen:**  
[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/dont-wanna-let-you-down-but-i-know-i-will)  
[google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11TkLiVea9sPXp7En9vgH9LbzrnbA2WBD/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
